World Martial Arts Tournament
World Martial Arts Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenka'ichi Budōkai; lit. "Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth") efers to a martial arts event that takes place on the Planet Earth. Rules and Characteristics The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament that occurs every five years. The tournament features the Earth's strongest fighters. Besides the title of World Martial Arts Champion, the winner of the tournament receives the considerable amount of ten million Zeni as a prize. The prize is given to the winner directly after the tournament, but formerly they sent it by mail. This method was stopped due to the robbing of mail carriers. In the tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out for more than ten seconds (which is counted by the commentator), or gives up, automatically loses. The tournament forbids any use of weapons or protective body gear (although natural weapons, such as bear claws, are allowed). Poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament. The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself. The preliminaries are held indoors and without an audience. In the preliminaries, all the contestants are divided in several groups, usually eight. These eight groups fight in mini-tournaments with a one-minute time limit for each match (matches that last longer than one minute are decided by points). The eight winners, one of each group, move on to the actual tournament. The winner of the final bout is automatically named the champion, and the returning champion has to win the tournament just like everyone else if they intend to regain their title. The participants fight in pairs; the order of the fights is decided by each participant taking a random number from a box. As there are usually eight participants, the tournament has three levels: quarter-finals (4 fights), semi-finals (2 fights), and the final fight. The winner of each fight goes on to fight with the winner of the other fights, with a tree diagram showing the order of the fighters, going up on the aforementioned levels, ultimately leading to the final bout to determine the champion. World Martial Arts Tournaments are hosted, run and announced by the same World Tournament Announcer. Martial Arts Temple There are several buildings in the Martial Arts Temple. *'Dining Hall': It seems that the World Tournament participants can eat here for free. *'Nurse Room': A room that has a treatment table and basic medical equipment. *'Preliminaries Grounds': It is located in the back of the martial arts temple's main building. *'Room for Contestants': The main temple building of the Martial Arts Temple that the World Tournament grounds are located on. Here, the contestants in the main tournament wait their turn. *'World Tournament Stadium': The martial arts arena where the main fights take place. Category:Places on Earth Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Martial Artist Category:Tournaments